Inside the Moon
by musicismylife2
Summary: When I try to show my two friends New Moon, we get sucked into the book and suddenly land outside the Volturi Castle. What happens after, we aren't sure. There will be love and adventure, but will we ever get home? Rated T for teenage themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where The Heck Are We?!  
Pandora POV

"Hey Caitlin, we want to show you this part in New Moon," I said, taking the book from my shelf and putting it onto my bed. Ariadne, one of my friends, nodded in agreement.

Caitlin had never read any of the Twilight books unlike Ariadne, and me, but we felt that before she read the first book, she needed to see an epic part to make her interested in reading them. She didn't read much.

"Let's show her the part where Bella goes to Volterra, Italy," Ariadne, said.

"Sure," I agreed. I flipped open to the exact page number and paragraph. Did I mention I was obsessed?

All of a sudden, and I know this might sound weird, we were sucked into the pages of the book!

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, my feet hit solid ground. I looked around, and realized that we weren't at my house any more. Suddenly, I heard the shrill sound of Caitlin's voice,

"Where are we?!" Ariadne and I turned to stare at her. Caitlin's outburst had just made me realize even more that we weren't anywhere familiar. I decided to take a closer look at where we were, and Ariadne followed my lead. I looked at the castle like structure in front of me, and I suddenly realized where we were. "Ariadne," I started, " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She looked at me with amazement in her eyes. She knew what I was thinking, so at the same exact moment, we burst out screaming, "We're in Volterra, Italy!" We suddenly started jumping up and down holding each other's arms and squealing. Caitlin stood off to the side and looked at us like we were nut jobs. Well, we probably were.

"Okay," Caitlin stated, "If you two are done here, would you mind telling me WHY THE HECK WE ARE IN ITALY!" She screeched. I winced at how high an octave she went to. Ariadne looked at me, and I nodded, answering her silent reply for me to tell her.

"Caitlin," I started, "We are in Italy because my book back home took us into the pages of Twilight." She stared at me, looking shocked at my answer. Ariadne and I came to her as she broke down in hysterics. We assured her everything was going to be okay, and that we should have fun while this lasted. She looked up at me, dried her tears, and nodded. I think she might have seen how this opportunity was once in a lifetime, and that if we didn't do anything while we were here, we would regret it. I turned to Ariadne and all of the glee I had inside of me erupted.

"Ariadne, we are in front of Volterra Castle! We NEED to go in!" She agreed instantly, but Caitlin was a bit harder to convince. She ended up arguing with us.

"After all that has just happened, you guys want to go into a stupid castle? I mean, shouldn't we be finding a place to stay? Or even money perhaps?" She looked at us curiously. When she mentioned money, I remember that I was supposed to have $20 shoved into my back pocket. We were going to shop after Ariadne and I showed her the page in New Moon. I reached into my back pocket, while Ariadne started ranting to Caitlin about all of the reasons that we should go in, though I only heard a bit.

"... And when we read the book it seemed like there was beautiful artwork everywhere and ..." I tuned out and started searching my back pocket, I couldn't feel $20, but what i did feel surprised me. I quickly pulled it out, and discover it was a wallet about 2 inches thick with cash. There were also a few credit cards with notes saying their pin codes. "How did I miss feeling something this thick?" I questioned myself.I stood there frozen until the bickering between Caitlin and Ariadne got so loud, I was sure vampires in China could hear them. I quickly snapped out of it and walked toward them, wallet in hand.

"Guys," I started, " Look what I just found in my back pocket!" They looked at me in wonder. Ariadne took the wallet, and after opening it up, exclaimed,

" There must be at least a $1,000 in cash and probably a lot more on these credit cards!" She stared at the wallet in disbelief, but gave it back with a shrug. " I guess we won't have to worry about money now, huh Caitlin?" She asked, staring smugly at her. I just sighed and turned toward the Castle. Soon enough, Ariadne and Caitlin joined me on either side. I had decided that we would go in and ask for Aro. When we got in, we would then proceed to ask to be changed. Hopefully, he would comply, but if not, it was off with your heads for us.

Ariadne agreed with me, and Caitlin just looked like a scared little puppy. But I was brought out of my puppy thoughts, when Ariadne asked, "If he asks how we know of vampires, what should we say? It's not like we actually know the Cullens yet." I stared at Ariadne until I finally felt a plan forming in my brain.

"Alright," I replied, wondering if this was a good plan or not, " What we say is that on our way through town a few nights ago, a vampire jumped out at us, and was about to drink our blood, but then he thought it a good idea to turn us into vampires, so we could rebel against the Volturi." I looked to Caitlin to see her reaction to the first part of my plan, but all I got was a face that said, "You can't be serious about going in there." So I turned to Ariadne and she urge me to continue. I took a deep breath and went on, "So then what happens is that he ends up telling us what he is, who the Volturi are, and what they do," I took another breath, "Then one night, we were at the store getting food, and when we came back to where we were living with him, he wasn't there, so we left..." I couldn't think of anything else. But then Ariadne stepped in to add more, "But we were too keen on the idea of becoming vampires, so we wanted to come her to be turned." She smiled at me, which told me that this was the best lie yet. I smiled back, linked my arm in her's, and her linking her arm in Caitlin's, and we walked towards the doors of the Castle. There was no turning back.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**The more the better!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Ariadne POV

We were inside the Castle, and my emotions were all over the place! I was happy, but then it turned to fear, and then happy again.

We walked closer to the reception desk, where a lady sat. I looked at Pandora, then at Caitlin. I knew Caitlin was adjusting to the idea of Pandora and I being lunatics, but I didn't think she was ready to face someone, other than us, yet. I took Pandora's hand, leading her to the desk, while letting Caitlin hid behind us.

While we had been walking to the double doors that opened into the castle, Pandora and I had been drilling into Caitlin's head, that if anyone but us touched her, she has to stop thinking about what happened to us, and start thinking about anything that takes her full concentration.

As soon as we reached the desk, the lady looked up. "Can I help you girls?" she asked politely. I looked at her, and then thought of something, _what if she wont let us in?_ I froze for a tenth of a second, then turned my head to meet Pandora's eyes. She had a smile on her face and a mischievous grin on her face. Bottom line: She had a plan if this failed.

I turned to once again look at the lady, trying to remember her name from the book, with no avail, and answered her as politely as I could, "Yes. We would like to see Aro about a very important matter." I smiled at her, thinking that she would accept or decline what I had just said, but being the loudmouth that she is, Pandora just couldn't leave it at that.

"Here, let me give you a hint," she started, "Its about something that starts with a V and ends with AMPIRE. Any guesses?" She just stood there with a smug smile on her lips, thinking that she squashed the lady's thought of telling us to beat it. I really hoped this worked.

Well suddenly, before the lady could reply, two dark cloaked figures came from the long hallway. They turned towards the lady at the desk and the first figure simply stated, "We'll take them to Aro, Gianna." Then, turning back to us, they both took off their hoods. I looked at the first one, and my heart rate suddenly sped up. There in front of me was the hottest man alive, Demetri Volturi (make that hottest _vampire_ man alive, Jacob for the win!). Looking to his left, I saw Alec Volturi. To myself I thought, _Pandora must be going crazy_. _Alec is her favorite character._ And sure enough, when I looked at her face, I could practically see her screaming, "OMFG!" Suddenly her eyes glazed over, and I knew she had started daydreaming. I laughed quietly, then suddenly got an idea. I went over to Caitlin, and whispered as quietly as I could, and then my plan to embarrass Pandora in front of Alec was set into motion.

Caitlin walked over to Pandora and looked at her face. She raised her hand, and just like I told her to, slapped her smartly across the face. Pandora whirled on a smirking Caitlin, the anger in her eyes like tall flames, and screeched,

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO THAT!?" Before Things between Pandora and Caitlin could get too heated, Alec stepped in.

"Ladies, if you would follow us down the hall." With Pandora still glaring at Caitlin, and Caitlin smirking at Pandora, we made our way to another set of dark, double doors. I turned to the doors, at which Alec and Demetri were starting to open, and heard a loud smack, followed by Caitlin's scream of "OW!" Laughing silently, I followed Demetri and Alec into the room from the doors they had just opened.

When I stepped into the room, I was overcome with shock. The throne room was just like I had imagined it. Pandora walked up to my side and took on a tense position, even though I knew on the inside she was giddy with excitement. Caitlin followed Pandora and stood on her other side, looking around worriedly and in wonder.

Suddenly, the male in the middle of the three thrones rose. He had short black hair, and wore a crazy grin on his face. I stared, stunned into silence, at the man I knew could only be Aro. After a few seconds of silence, he began to speak, "Welcome to Volterra ladies. My name is Aro, and this is Marcus and Caius." He gestured to his left and right at the two other vampires on thrones. "Now, before I ask why you came here, I would like to know what that large smacking sound I heard a moment ago was." At that moment, Pandora started laughing. It was loud in the big room, but suddenly, I couldn't help but start laughing, too!

Aro looked amused, but also very confused, and since I was still laughing, all I could do was point to Pandora, who was calming laughter. Feeling his gaze on her face, Pandora looked at him and simply said, while pointing to Caitlin, "She had slapped me earlier in front of your guards, so I slapped her back." She shrugged her shoulders, smiling, while Caitlin was glowering all the while. Suddenly, Aro started to laugh this evil villain laugh, but then turned serious. "Now we have some business to get down to," He started, his gaze sweeping over all of us. " You three girls are apparently well aware of who and what we are." We all nodded, but Caitlin's nod was a bit slower, since she didn't know all that much, really. "Now, what I would like to know, is how you three know all this." I grew scared for a moment, but then turned to Pandora. She had made up the plan, so she should be the one to think it all through.

She stood up straighter, took a step away from us, and held out her hand. Suddenly smiling again, Aro walked forward to meet Pandora, and grasped her hand in his. The space between her eyebrows was wrinkled, as she concentrated on sending Aro only the information we decided to tell them. Looking at Aro's face, It seemed as though he was staring off into space.

After a few minutes of these same expressions, and what seemed like hours of impatience, Aro released Pandora's hand, both their expressions went back to normal. Pandora stepped back to be with us, and as softly as i could, I whispered, "Is everything ok?" What I actually wanted to say was, "Did you let anything slip," but she got the message. She turned to me and nodded, letting me know everything was fine.

Knowing Pandora had completed her part of the plan took a huge weight off of my shoulders. Now all we needed to do was keep repeating the story so that we would be turned.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**The more the better!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Caitlin POV

I am freaking out. Somehow, out of the blue, we landed in a foreign country, in a book that I have never read. I mean, do I sound cuckoo yet?

Anyway, now here we are in a place where there are apparently VAMPIRES standing in front of me. I never really believed in any of this before, but now I think it's the time I start believing.

Pandora had just finished telling their leader that we had met a vampire before, by touching his hand! Somedays, like today, I really think she has gone crazy! I mean, sure, lets just go around and touch a VAMPIRE's hand... Crazy.

Now we were just standing here waiting for someone to say something when Ariadne started whispering something to Pandora. I was wondering what they were talking about, but I didn't have to wait long, since Ariadne turned to me and whispered,

"We are going to ask the Volturi to change us, ok." Oh snap! Did I really wanna spend the rest of my time here as a vampire? I scanned the room, looking to see if anything would hold my interest enough for me to want to stay.

After almost completing a circular sweep around the room, my gaze fell on a muscular man. I tried to closer look at his face without being too obvious, and noticed that it was the most handsomest face that I had ever laid eyes on.

I suddenly heard Ariadne's voice, so I peeled my eyes away from this mysteriously handsome man. I started to concentrate on what she was saying, just in case I needed to object later.

" Because of how much we know about your kind and yourselves, we feel that we should be changed into vampires, and not killed." Even though I knew the offer was coming, I was screaming at her in my head for thinking of that stupid idea.

I turned to the man, Aro, and saw he smiling widely. With a laugh, he scanned over all of our faces, and then decided to give an answer to the proposition.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I won't post another chapter unless I get 5 reviews! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the REEEEEALLY long wait. I had no good ideas and my friend and I were thinking about the plot, so to make it up to you all, I'm uploading TWO CHAPTERS for the price of ONE! YAY! Ok, I love you all and remember I own nothing accept my OC's!**

Chapter 4: Pandora's POV

Aro was so close to giving us an answer, but I knew that he would agree. He could see with his eyes that we would have great gifts. At least I hoped so. I mean, apart from super speed, what was the point of being a vampire if you didn't have any special gifts or powers? Oh my gosh, I think. How cool would it be if i could shape-shift. I mean seriously! I could turn into say Ariadne and Caitlin would totally freak out! Yes! That would be so awesome!

Aro was about to open his mouth to give us his final answer when Jane cut him off whispering into his ear. My guess was she was asking him to kill us. That's typical Jane for ya.

I saw Alec leave the room and it took all my willpower to not let out a little sigh.

Jane and Aro looked like they were in a heated argument. Jane wanted to kill us, while Aro wanted to turn us int o vampires. My bet was that Caitlin was rooting for Jane, while Ariadne and I were rooting for Aro.

Aro and Jane finally stopped talking when Alec came into view for the first time after leaving earlier. He was always hot in my mind, but what I saw was nothing close to what I had imagined. Even after seeing him before for the second time when he led us here, I was astounded. I let out a little fangirl scream, and they all turned to look at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ariadne's POV

I heard a small scream, and I turned to see Pandora gazing at Alec with her face beet red. It looked like Alec would have blushed too, but he was a vampire... So yeah.

Aro turned to us, totally oblivious to what happened earlier, and dropped a bomb on us.

"I'm sorry, we can't turn you three into vampires."

"WHAT?!" Pandora and I screamed at the same time. We turned to look at each other in disbelieve. Our plan was fool proof! How could this happen to us? We are going to die!

Pandora, who suddenly had a determined look on her face, said, "I believe Aro, that killing us would be an unfair decision, we had no choice to be here, we were simply sucked into the scenario." I admired that about Pandora, she was always confident with her opinion, even in times of extreme duress.

"I am sorry," Jane said, "our decision is final. Please come with us."

Caitlin, who hadn't uttered a word, surprised us all with a bold,"No."

Shocked, Jane turned around. "You forget your place here, mortal child? I could kill you before you could say vampire," she snarled.

"I am not scared of you, however, I do wish not to die. My vampire obsessed friends dragged me into this," she continued. "No say did I get, I never do, and now I can't even get the choice of whether I get bitten or stabbed? What difference does it really make? Pandora and Ariadne told me how when you're a vampire, you are the living dead. I would rather be the living dead than be dead dead." I couldn't believe my ears, but I guess when Caitlin's life was in jeopardy, she was stronger than anyone.


End file.
